


The 1957 Sebring Yo-Yo Championship

by HoopyFrood



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Games, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Light-Hearted, Male Friendship, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoopyFrood/pseuds/HoopyFrood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Olivier were Ferrari’s best bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 1957 Sebring Yo-Yo Championship

Peter faced the Corvette driver with steely determination. Their gazes were locked, neither blinking; utterly focused.

“You can do it, Peter!” Taffy shouted happily from somewhere amongst the gathered crowd. Peter broke away from the impromptu stare-off to throw him a wink and expertly let his yo-yo glide down its string and back up again into his palm. Olivier oohed dramatically, earning him a splattering of laughter from drivers and mechanics alike. Peter cheekily bowed in response.

The 1957 Sebring Yo-Yo Championship was underway and Ferrari were close to winning.

Olivier himself had done well, knocking out Stirling after an epic fifteen minute battle, along with Harry and Ivor in quick succession. Whilst Peter had already won against Mike in a rather boisterous match that consisted more of hurling insults at each other than anything else. It ending in a playful scuffle seemed inevitable.

There wasn't one member of the Ferrari family not equipped with an appropriately red yo-yo. Many of the mechanics had even been caught slacking on their duties because they'd been so diligently practising various tricks. Luckily, no one seemed to mind. It was blistering hot and some easy, childish fun was a welcome relief before the hard work really began.

In fact, everyone had joined in on the fun one way or another. Despite some bemusement along the way. Carlos, for example, had the task of explaining the competition to a very confused Jean who was observing the matches going on around him with bafflement. But once the Frenchman understood what his fellow drivers were getting so worked up about, he tightly gripped the yo-yo that had been pushed into his hand, and confidently approached Jo for a match. Much to the amusement of Team Maserati, who admonished Carlos for not making it clear that it was an intergroup challenge, not intra.

Even after Stirling had been beaten by Olivier, he happily wandered over to Juan to show the older driver a few tricks; wanting to include him despite his slightly more apathetic view on the whole affair. He patiently watched with fondness as the Brit chattered away and eventually tried out a few moves at his insistence. No one was safe.

“Ready, boys?” Olivier looked expectantly between Peter and Paul. They nodded. “Go!” He shouted and scurried back to Taffy’s side, immediately latching onto the German’s arm in excitement.

Peter flicked his wrist and his red yo-yo flew sharply towards the ground. It stayed there, spinning on the end of its string for at least five seconds. Peter raised his eyebrows in challenge. Paul snorted and mirrored Peter’s trick with ease, before smugly walking his own yo-yo across the floor.

“You’ve got a tough one there, Pete,” someone who sounded a lot like Masten whistled.

Meanwhile, Taffy kept up a humorous commentary for the benefit of Phil who was slouched next to him, which soon turned the American's shy smile into an amused smirk. He even chipped in with a few choice comments of his own, making Taffy laugh loudly in delight.

Peter wrinkled his nose and flung his yo-yo out in front of him a few times. He swung it around in a circle at his side, curious as to what Paul’s next move would be.

“Impressive,” he admitted.

They continued to fight, trick after trick; neither one putting a finger wrong. The heat was intense, and sweat slowly began to drip off the tip of Peter’s nose. Taffy quickly stepped in to dab at his face with a cool, damp cloth. This needed to be wrapped up, and soon. But Peter had to pull out something good for him to clinch the win. Fortunately, he knew just the thing.

With amazing dexterity and speed, he twisted the string around all five digits on his throwing hand and opened up his palm to display a perfect star; the yo-yo still whizzing around from where it dangled.

“Peter obviously missed his true calling,” Phil joked. He reached around Taffy to poke Olivier in the ribs. "You two could form a yo-yo double act and travel the world."

Olivier quickly caught Phil's wrist before he could pull away. "Life on the road with Peter but without you?" He playfully yanked Phil into Taffy, squishing them all closer together. "Unthinkable!"

Meanwhile, Paul, unwilling to admit he was all out of ideas, attempted to take Peter's trick a step further with a complicated – and completely untested – manoeuvre of his own. He twisted his hand and wiggled his fingers without an ounce of grace, hoping for the best. It was a step too far; the yo-yo tangled itself up and ground to a very abrupt halt.

Cheers erupted around them from the Ferrari team; coupled with a few good natured boos from Maserati, Jaguar and Corvette. Porsche had given up and dispersed a few hours ago.

Peter held out his hand. “No hard feelings, Paul?”

“Of course not,” the American drawled and clasped the offered hand firmly, “had to let you win something today.”

Peter grinned.

“Are you going to take that?” Mike asked as he draped an arm round Peter’s shoulders and eyed Paul in amusement.

“Don’t worry; I’ll be beating him just as thoroughly in the race,” Peter soothed. “Which goes for you, too, by the way.” He ducked out from under Mike’s arm and sidestepped his outraged swipe with a chuckle, escaping over to Taffy who clapped him on the back in congratulations.

“We should have organised a trophy...” the young Count said with a hint of wistfulness as he tapped a finger against his bottom lip in thought, already planning to rope Alfonso into helping him make the next year's competition even bigger.

Peter laughed and nudged Taffy in the side, already looking forward to it.

The 1957 Sebring Yo-Yo Championship went to Ferrari, but would the race? The next leg of the competition was well and truly on.


End file.
